Galactic Series
Note: All the VA's names given are imaginary Galactic series is a series written and directed by Love wink. Plot : Novels "A promise...I've got one to fulfill but I can't, please don't tell it anyone. I beg you...please I'm dead." "I won't if I do anything at the movement that's pretty much injustice I know the pain" Before the end is the same again just like before, may that not happen. Ever. Ever. ''- The first lines of Novel 1'' See Also : Gem Styles Novels List Plot : T.V Show Summary - Gem Styles The time of 2065 is invaded and destroyed by the Robots of Andromeda with the leader of The Gem Styles of 2065 and with the full down dead, now Miracle Moonstone has to travel back to the past to make sure that The tragedy of 2065 does not repeat again. No matter what. Gem Styles - Magic Arc (Part I) Seasons 1 - 2 See Also : Season 1 Episode List See Also : Season 2 Episode List Voice cast - Gem Styles Season 1 (Main Characters/Magicians) * Melody Kapoor/Miracle Diamond - Hasini Balerao * Riko Shirasagi/Miracle Amethyst - Akhila Yadav Season 1 (Main Characters/Mascots) * Mira - Khushi Chawan Season 2 (Main Characters/Magicians) * Melody Kapoor/Miracle Diamond - Hasini Balerao * Riko Shirasagi/Miracle Amethyst - Akhila Yadav * Felice/Tune/Miracle Emerald - Supriya Kulkarni Season 2 (Main Characters/Mascots) * Mira - Khushi Chawan Season 3 (Main Characters/Magicians) * Melody Kapoor/Miracle Diamond - Hasini Balerao * Riko Shirasagi/Miracle Amethyst - Akhila Yadav * Felice/Tune/Miracle Emerald - Supriya Kulkarni * Lyna Kurokawa/Miracle Topaz - Alvala Meghana * Clover Rainbow/Miracle Aquamarine - * Crystal Rainbow/Miracle Sapphire - * Kelsey Bennett/Miracle Ruby - Sonal Jain * Amelia Williams/Miracle Pink Tourmaline - Season 3 (Main Characters/Mascots) * Mira - Khushi Chawan * Perfume - Ankita Dubey * Aroma - Adhya Shetty Season 4 (Main Characters/Magicians) * Melody Kapoor/Miracle Diamond - Hasini Balerao * Riko Shirasagi/Miracle Amethyst - Akhila Yadav * Felice/Tune/Miracle Emerald - Supriya Kulkarni Season 4 (Main Characters/Mascots) * Mira - Khushi Chawan * Perfume - Ankita Dubey * Aroma - Adhya Shetty Timeslots Gem Styles The time of 2065 is invaded and destroyed by the Robots of Andromeda with the leader of The Gem Styles of 2065 and with the full down dead, now Miracle Moonstone has to travel back to the past to make sure that The tragedy of 2065 does not repeat again. No matter what. Gem Styles - Magic Arc (Part I) Seasons 1 - 2 April 1, 2020 Holidays have just begun~! Yay~!! Wait...who are you? Characters Gem Styles * Melody Kapoor/Miracle Diamond * Riko Shirasagi/Miracle Amethyst * Felice/Tune/Miracle Emerald Gem Styles - Alternative : Clover Mirage Broadcast history Films Films - Gem Styles Feature films * Gem Styles The Movie Part I : The Beginning * Gem Styles The Movie Part II : Mystery Falls * Gem Styles The Movie Part III : Atonement * Gem Styles The Movie Part IV : Rebellion * Gem Styles The Movie Part V : The Conclusion Television films * Gem Styles Season II The Movie : To The Night Of Dawn, Rise Again Moonstone! * Gem Styles Season III The Movie : Into the Night The Colors of Friendship! * Gem Styles Season IV The Movie : Off to Tomorrow, To restore Times' Colors~!